Such specific assembly supports with hybrid structure for front ends of passenger vehicles and light trucks are normal in modern vehicle production, and are therefore generally known. Hybrid components of this type distinguish themselves by good usage properties that are seen regarding their low weight relative to the technological properties such as stiffness and/or strength. Further, the hybrid components allow low-cost manufacture using the injection-molding process. In the known version, the assembly supports include hybrid structures with shell shape on whose concave side reinforcing plastic ribs are provided. The stiffness of each assembly support thus achieved may still be inadequate in those areas in which large forces are applied, for example, by engine mounts. This applies to the lower areas of the assembly support, particularly its lower cross member.
It is fundamentally known from DE 203 10 156 U1 to use shaped metal parts when constructing automobiles that consist of two shaped metal parts or of two shaped metal plates that include flat and completely overlapped edge sections and are provided with perforations in these edge sections. The edge sections are injected with, and surrounded by, plastic, whereby the plastic presses through the perforations in the edge sections, surrounding the end edges. The shaped metal profiles are connected together in this manner.